


Quickie In The Kitchen

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [252]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dinner Party, F/M, Kitchen Sex, POV Sebastian Moran, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smirking Molly Hooper, Smirking Sebastian Moran, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sebastian gets a pleasant surprise after he distracts Molly from her dinner guests.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: In So Few Words [252]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Quickie In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> A bit of a treat for **Dreamin** , who gave me the prompt _grab -- Sebolly_.

She was trying to squeeze by a tight spot, made tighter by Seb lounging against the counter watching her, when he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close. “Seb, we have guests!” she said, laughing as she squirmed against him, eliciting a well-known reaction.

“Well, look what you made me do,” he said, his voice low by her ear. She shivered at the implication of a quickie in the kitchen, guests be damned. Within a moment he was turning her around and hiking the skirt of her dress up but she shook her head. “No?”

“No,” she said, sinking down to her knees before reaching for the zipper on his trousers. His length was freed within moments and she licked him once, eliciting a groan from him. He tangled his fingers in her loose hair as she took him in her mouth, the whole length of him, applying suction and teasing his bollocks with her fingers. He had to shut his eyes, her lips and hands felt so good. He was careful not to make her choke but he guided her mouth up and down his length until he couldn’t stand it and started to fuck her mouth. And when he came she dutifully swallowed every drop.

She stood then, licking her lips and reaching for his glass of wine to take a sip. “Mine now,” she said before swallowing another sip and then setting it down to straighten her dress. He smirked at her and he smirked back before she went back to her guests and he followed, knowing their activities tonight in bed were going to be him pleasing her over and over in return for the quickie.


End file.
